The Devil's Tears
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Family. The one word that can break even the devil himself. Gabriel finally confronts Lucifer at the end of 5x19 Hammer of the Gods. NOT SLASH, but there is some close brotherly love. T for language. Review please!


**A/N: A little one-shot in celebration of the season 6 premire last Friday. I've heard some rumors that Gabriel is going to be brought back! Can you believe it? :D I really hope so, I liked him. Hammer of the Gods almost made me cry :(**

**If you're a long-term follower of mine (not likely, but hey ;) then I'll have you know I AM still working on Taken, I've just ran into a snag and with writing time so sparse it's been hard to work through. I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**Enjoy, please review. I haven't written Supernatural in a looong time. Thank you so so much for reading! IYD24**

**

* * *

****The Devil's Tears**

Lucifer felt himself being flung against the room, hit with a force he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Luci, I'm home."

'_Gabriel,'_ Lucifer thought, _'Why that runaway little coward...'_ Lucifer stalked back towards his long-lost brother, intent on killing the one Goddess he had left to destroy. Gabriel held up his knife,

"Not this time," he said. Lucifer backed up; his brother's eyes held fire, fire from the likes of which he had never seen before. Gabriel reached down, pulling Kali up to her feet, keeping her close to him, "Guys, get her out of here." The Winchester brothers scrambled out from behind a table, scared silly by the deteriorating vessel in front of them. Lucifer watched in confusion as Gabriel crouched in a defensive position, blocking him from Kali and the boys as he led them around the devil. Lucifer sighed internally as he realized what was happening, how pathetic.

"Over a girl Gabriel, really?" He turned around to face his brother, who was still holding the knife in front of him with trained eyes, "I mean, I knew you were slumming, but... I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer wiggled his fingers in disgust; humans were so nasty. He didn't understand how anyone could tolerate them, much less fight for them.

"Lucifer," Gabriel started out, "You're my brother, and I love you," This caught Lucifer off guard; none of his brothers had even dared to speak with him since the apocalypse started, much less say that they loved him, "But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer questioned. His never remembered Gabriel being quite so... cocky. He was always the quiet one, the peace-maker, the one that ran away whenever the family started fighting.

"Look at yourself, boo hoo. Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all his toys," Gabriel mocked.

"Watch your tone," Lucifer warned, his voice like smoldering ice.

"Play the victim all you want, but you and me? We know the truth: Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me; then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all this," Gabriel gestured around the destroyed conference room, "Is just a great, big temper tantrum. Time to grow up,"

Lucifer stared at his brother; he really had grown since the last time they had seen each other. They were family; he couldn't deny that, he really did love his brothers, and he missed them dearly. But Gabriel was going to try and kill him, he couldn't have that. Gabriel listened as he heard the boys take Kali away, he breathed a silent sigh of relief; at least she was safe.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-" Lucifer started.

"Screw him. If he were standing here I'd chive his ass too," Gabriel retorted. Lucifer gaped in astonishment; Gabriel was denying their father too?

"You disloyal-"

"Oh I'm loyal," Gabriel said, mirroring Lucifer's movements as they started to stalk each other in a circle, "To them."

"Who?" questioned Lucifer, "These so-called gods?" They didn't even last a second against his wrath.

"To people, Lucifer; people."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches, why?" Lucifer was really starting to get pissed with everyone taking the humans' side.

"Because Dad was right, they are better than us," Gabriel said.

"They are broken, flawed, abortions!" Lucifer stated heavily, _'Why couldn't anyone else see this?'_

"Damn right they're flawed..." Gabriel drew in a breath as his throat clenched, tears growing in the back of his eyes, for humanity, "but a lot of them try; to do better, to forgive. And you should see the spearmint rhino," he added with grave humor. Gabriel stalked closer to his brother's back, his apparition doing the same in front of Lucifer. "I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side, or Michael's, I'm on theirs,"

Lucifer listened to Gabriel's little speech, not missing his hint of a smirk at the end. His brother had truly floored him, his words were quite moving, but that didn't distract from the fact that he was trying to kill him. He didn't want to kill Gabriel, he loved Gabriel; Gabriel had always been one of his favorites.

"Brother, don't make me do this," Lucifer dreaded what had to come next,

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies," Lucifer fought to keep his tears back as his whirled around, grabbing Gabriel's knife and plunging it into his chest. He felt Gabriel's pain as if it were his own. He felt Gabriel clutch his wrist, feeling every tremble from his shaking body.

"Here," he whispered. They stared back as the apparition of Gabriel stared in shock before disappearing in blue smoke, then looked back at his brother. Gabriel gasped, staring up at his brother in excruciating, unbelievable pain like he had never felt, his puppy dog eyes piercing through every defense Lucifer had built up amongst the millennia. Lucifer swallowed, fighting against his emotions. He had to keep up his bad boy attitude; he had little else left. He brought his hand up to stroke Gabriel's cheek, holding it. Mangled gasps escaped Gabriel's lips; the pain alone blinded him from everything but his brother's voice. He held onto his brother with all of his might, he didn't care if he was the one that stabbed him in the first place

Lucifer drew close to him and whispered into Gabriel's ear "Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Gabriel stared up at him with pleading eyes, and something inside Lucifer broke, something so deep in didn't dare show on the surface.

Lucifer held Gabriel in his arms, briefly considering letting him live, but before he could manage to form a full thought he twisted the knife, plunging it into Gabriel's heart. Gabriel screamed; the sound was heart-wrenching and would haunt Lucifer for the rest of his existence. He felt every muscle in Gabriel's body tense as his grace was ripped from his vessel, then dropped him. He couldn't bear to hold was what was left of his brother.

Lucifer fought to keep his breathing steady as he stared at the ground, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Gabriel lay motionless on the floor; his wings imprinted on the ground. Smoke escaped from the wound in his chest, the angel completely still. The fallen angel felt like he should be watching his brother fade to blue again, fooled by another one of his tricks, but Lucifer knew better. Lucifer disappeared, leaving the Winchester's trail far behind. He couldn't face them now, what would they think if they saw the devil himself with tears down his face? He whisked himself away, somewhere far where neither demon nor angel would dare to look for him.

He stood in a large field, the chill of winter dipping the landscape in a deep gray. Lucifer dropped to his knees, finally letting the tears rupture. He had killed his brother, his family. No matter how much he hated humans he never thought he'd have to watch his brothers and sisters die.

His body was racked with sobs, his arms clutched around himself, as if that would help anything. Gabriel's eyes were still burned in his memory; his innocence, his confusion, his raw fear and his love. Lucifer stared up at the clouds in despair as he screamed at the top of his vessel's lungs. He cried out for his brother, for the one that could always make him smile on his worst days, for his Gabriel. His roar echoed back to him across the field, crows bursting forth from the trees around him. Lucifer huntched back over, weeping like he never had before,_ 'My brother..._

_What have I done?'_


End file.
